


The Hunter's Prey

by FanaticAo397, Wherever_Girl



Category: Fangface
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticAo397/pseuds/FanaticAo397, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherever_Girl/pseuds/Wherever_Girl
Summary: When worldwide game-hunter Lord Chumley searches for a rare specimen to hunt, his sights fall on Fangface the werewolf! Captured and separated, Biff, Kim and Puggsy rush to save their friend from the insane hunter's maze of traps.





	The Hunter's Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to FanaticAO397, who sent me this idea to cheer me up during a rough time.

~Location: An Eccentric Hunting Lodge~  
Lord Chumley sat in his overstuffed chair by the fireplace. It was a thunderous, stormy day in his area, the lightening flashing through the window, illuminating the collection of stuffed-animal heads that hung on the wall, if not highlighting the game-trophies stuffed-and-posed around his lounge. There wasn’t a living creature that escaped his grasp.  
But, Chumley was never satisfied in hunting ‘regular game’. Elephants, lions, rhinos, gorillas, tigers, anacondas, great white sharks… they were all-too-common to him. Why when some of them have become endangered, it was clear there was no value in hunting something ‘anyone else’ could easily capture.  
He always looked for a ‘rare find’, a REAL challenge in his games. He preferred a prey with more intellect than some ‘common animal’.  
As he read the day’s paper, he grinned to himself. “Werewolf and Teens find and rescue 11 kids from human-traffickers,” it read, showing a picture of the teens… his eyes on the werewolf.  
Lord Chumley chuckled to himself. “Oh, yes… you shall fit well into my collection,” he said to himself, then walked down the corridors. “Now… let’s see what kind of prey I shall be dealing with.”  
It appeared he found his new prey…  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
~On the Coast, 2 Days Later~  
Unbeknownst to the danger they would soon get into, Biff, Kim, Puggsy and Sherman “Fangs” Fangsworth were taking a drive along the East Coast, ready for some vacation time on the beach. While Biff was at the wheel and Kim was checking her GPS for any nearby hotels, the duo in the backseat were already getting a head start in unwinding--- Puggsy listening to some music, and Fangs… playing Pokemon Go.  
“Ooh, ooh! Biff! Pull over! There’s a Growlithe near that roadside exhibit!” Fangs exclaimed.  
The leader only shook his head. “Not this time, Fangs. We’ve already made 7 stops, and all you did was end up losing sight of whatever Pokemon you tried to catch,”  
“You should turn it off anyway, Fangs. We’ll be on the beach soon enough,” Kim added.  
“And while we’re there, your game is going to stay OFF,” Puggsy emphasized, taking out his earbuds. “The last thing we need on this trip is you getting hospitalized for chasing a Snorlax,”  
Fangs sneered. “I know how to be careful when playing this game!”  
Puggsy only gave a deadpanned look. “Really?”  
[Time for Flashbacks!]  
Puggsy was washing the car… while Fangs ran by, holding his phone out. “Come back here, Meowth---oof!” he cried, after flipping over the hedge.  
Biff and Kim were having breakfast at a cafe… and watched as Fangs rode by on his bike. “Heeerre, Vulpix!” he called, rolling off screen… sounds of crashing followed as trash-can lids flew overhead and a bike-tire rolled in front of the couple.  
Puggsy and Biff were playing videogames in the apartment… and Fangs shot in. “THERE IT GOES!” he shouted as he ran… out the balcony doors! “I’ve got you now PikachuuuuaaaAAAAGH!”  
[End flashback sequence]  
Fangs cringed. “…gimme a break, it was my first day.” He muttered.  
“Just put the phone away, and enjoy the skenery,” Puggsy advised, motioning out at the clear blue waves of the ocean as he put his earbuds back in.  
Fangs sighed, looking out at the sea… then slowly held up his phone. He gasped. “Biff, stop! I’ve found a Mew!”  
“No, Fangs. Let it go,” Biff sighed.  
“But it’s a MEW!” Fangs tried to lean over the side of the convertible to help his chances, but Puggsy--- without even looking--- pulled him back in.  
The short teen grabbed his phone and turned it off--- to ensure his best friend wouldn’t be tempted, he stuck it in his shirt. “Now sit down and shut up!” he scolded; the tall lanky teen only pouted.  
“Fangs, I swear, I’ve never seen anyone so obsessed with catching something,” Kim scoffed.  
…  
Up on a billboard they were passing, a pair of eyes that doubled as monitors shifted in their direction. Watching on a big-screen in the lair of his massive estate was Lord Chumley, accompanied by his butler, Dinsmoore. “There they are, Dinsmoore, the next targets of my hunting game!” the hunter stated.  
“Pardon my speaking, sir, but isn’t hunting humans considered ‘murder’?” Dinsmoore questioned.  
“I’m not hunting a bunch of teens!” he zoomed in on the image of Fangs. “This one happens to be of the lycanthropic variety--- a werewolf!”  
“How are you so sure, sir?”  
Chumley held up a file filled with newspaper clippings. “I’ve done research on these teens. On most occasions, their friend turns into a werewolf to help them out of a tight spot,” he pointed to an image of the werewolf. He then clicked on a window, pulling up Youtube, where during an interview with a reporter the werewolf turned into Fangs. “And someone even recorded his transformation!”  
He walked onward, entering another room; he stood inside a private booth with shatter-proof windows, overlooking an area the size of a full house, although it was all cast in darkness. “I’ve been waiting for a specimen like this, Dinsmoore; a beast that has the intelligence of a human! Truly a challenge, if I do say so myself. It shall be a grand prize to add to my collection!”  
“But sir, suppose his friends get in the way? None take too kindly to having their companions axed off,” Dinsmoore pointed out. “They could report you for attacking and slaying him, should he turn human.”  
“I’ve done my research, Dinsmoore,” he flicked on the lights… showing that down in the room was a large maze. On all the walls were crescents and circles. “He transforms whenever he sees the moon, if not something that resembles it! He has no control over his transformation. It is the beast I’m after… I shall make sure those kids stay out of the way--- otherwise what they wander into is their own business.”  
“I see. But… suppose he transforms into a human after death? Like in the movies?”  
Lord Chumley paused. “Well then… we shall just stage it as a hunting accident.”  
“Ah, the same excuse we used for your mother-in-law?”  
“Precisely! …Now then, onward Dinsmoore--- we have traps to prepare!”  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
After an hour of driving, the gang reached a hotel. While Biff and Kim checked in, Puggsy and Fangs got to work unloading the bags. “Can I have my phone back, now?” Fangs asked.  
“Sure--- AFTER the vacation,” Puggsy quipped. “You need to be more self-aware of your surroundings, and playing games ain’t gonna help!”  
“I’m plenty aware of my surroundings!” Fangs said, turning away and crossing his arms.  
…While he was doing that, a lone suitcase wheeled over and opened up--- mechanical hands shot out and grabbed Puggsy, pulling him in! Dinsmoore *disguised as a bellhop* threw it onto a trolley and walked off!  
Fangs paused, looking around. “Pugs? Where’d you go?” he called; he let out a sigh, gathering up the dropped suitcases. “Figures he’d have ME carry all the bags…”  
Biff and Kim walked out. “We got our rooms… Where’s Puggsy?” the leader asked, looking around.  
“No idea--- one minute he’s making smart-remarks, then suddenly I’m left playing Bellhop.”  
“I’ll go look for him, you two can head in.” Kim replied, walking off. “He probably went to get a look at the beach,”  
“We’ll see you inside,” Biff replied, walking in with Fangs.  
Kim was walking over to the concrete barrier between the sidewalk and the beach, only a few feet from the hotel… when suddenly one of the cement-pieces lifted up, making her slide into a trap-door! “Augh!” she screamed as she slid in.  
Inside, Biff and Fangs were heading to their room. “I dunno, Biff… You think Pugs just ditched me?” Fangs asked, a bit concerned.  
“You know Puggsy wouldn’t do that.” Biff assured him. “After all, you two always stick together,”  
“Yeah… Maybe he just needed a break or something. He always gets annoyed with me sometimes, always saying I talk too much, freaking out about the littlest things, playing on my phone all the time, always arguing over what movies we watch on Netflix, both of us arguing when I beat him at a videogame, complaining that I snore too loud… you know, we argue a lot. You sure we’re friends?”  
Before Biff could reply, a mechanized plant wrapped its fawns around him, covering his mouth to stifle his yelp and pulling him deep inside a hidden passage within the pot!  
Fangs, upon hearing silence, turned around. “Huh? Biff?! Great, not you too!” he walked out of the hotel, looking around. “C’mon, guys, you know I’m bad at hide-and-seek! …C’mon, this isn’t funny!” he walked into the parking lot…  
Suddenly, a car trunk popped open, and he was pulled inside by mechanical hands! He screamed and thrashed but was pulled in, and the car sped off!  
At the wheel was none other than Lord Chumley and Dinsmoore. “Good show, Dinsmoore! Now, to the manor!” the hunter exclaimed.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Hours later, the teens came to; the first thing they noticed was they were inside a windowless room. “…Kim, tell me, did you double-check the reviews of this hotel before you booked our rooms?” Fangs gulped.  
“I doubt this is the hotel, Fangs--- unless they hired some whacko to do the decorating,” Puggsy commented, seeing portraits of a hunter standing by a killer whale, leopard seal, and… a blue-toned Great White Shark. “Who is this guy?”  
“I don’t know, but I’m not staying to find out!” Biff said sternly, trying to open the door… only for the knob to zap him! “Agh! Ow!”  
A speaker crackled just then, as the voice of their kidnapper spoke up. “Ah, you’re awake, I see. Do pardon the relocation--- I knew you would decline my invitation if I invited you personally.”  
“Who are you?! Why did you kidnap us?!”  
“My name is Lord Chumley--- world-class hunter and champion of all game. And I wish to have your friend participate in a challenge of mine…”  
“(I don’t like the sounds of this…)” Puggsy whispered, looking at Fangs and putting two-and-two together.  
Biff and Kim realized this too. “Well, I doubt our ‘friend’ would be able to accept your challenge!” the leader retorted.  
“Yeah, there’s no way our friend would accept!” Fangs added… then paused. “Um, who’s he talking about?”  
“Oh, but I believe he will…” Suddenly one of the pictures turned into a screen, showing an image of a full moon. “Look at this picture, won’t you?”  
The others gasped; Fangs looked, a bit confused. “What’s the big deal? It’s just the moon---“ he began to say, until suddenly he froze. His face began to shift, and he spun in a whirlwind… when he stopped, he was his werewolf ego, Fangface! “Arrrooooooo!”  
Within the second, the werewolf tackled Puggsy! “Let go of me, nitwolf! We’re in the middle of a crisises!” the short teen sputtered.  
Watching on one of his monitors, Chumley turned to Dinsmoore. “…I say, quite peculiar behavior towards his friends, wouldn’t you agree old boy?” he commented.  
“So that’s your game! You plan on hunting Fangface!” Kim shouted.  
“Agh!” The hunter gave a jolt at the sound of her voice; he turned to his butler. “My word, I feel I’ve heard that voice before…”  
[A/N: Joke is Kim’s voice-actor, Susan Blu, voiced Arcee on Transformers]  
Fangface, who was in the middle of shaking Puggsy like a maraca, paused at the mention of his name. “Huh? What’s going on?” he asked, setting his friend down.  
Chumley composed himself. “Fangface, is it? I have selected you to partake in a challenge.” He announced. “Being a world-class hunter, I only go after the most intelligent, cunning, and fierce beasts I can find!”  
“Boy, have you chosen poorly…” Puggsy remarked.  
“I have concocted a series of traps for you--- avoid them all, and I will let you and your friends go. However, I must warn you, none of my hunts have ever failed,”  
“(Sir, what about Optimus---)” Dinsmoore began to whisper.  
“(Quiet, Dinsmoore!)”  
Fangface snarled. “And if I refuse?”  
There was a series of gun-clicks, as suddenly rifle-barrels stuck out of the walls, aimed at the group! “Then your friends will share your fate,”  
“Yikes! What else do you have installed in these walls?!” Puggsy yelped.  
“Fangface, don’t do it!” Kim cried, despite the situation looked grim.  
Fangface sighed, but crossed his arms. “Fine. I’ll play your game,” he muttered. “But I’ll have you know, I’ve never lost a game in my life!”  
“Are you crazified?! This guy’s a psycho!” Puggsy responded. “He’ll kill ya if you go out there!”  
“Yeah, well… He’ll kill you guys if I don’t.”  
“A wise choice,” Lord Chumley commented, having the guns retract. The door then opened. “Out this door--- Dinsmoore will lead you to the basement where the challenge will take place. No tricks! If you go back on your word, your friends will be target-practice!”  
Fangface walked out; he looked back at the gang, but the door slammed shut behind him before he could even notice their sad reactions. Dinsmoore walked out of an elevator moments later. “Right this way,” he said.  
The werewolf sighed, entering the elevator.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
“Great. Just Great.” Puggsy muttered. “We come here for a vacation, and end up trappified by the guy from SAW,”  
“There’s got to be a way out of here…” Biff whispered, looking around.  
“Maybe there’s a way out through one of these paintings?” Kim guessed, looking behind a portrait. “These old mansions always have a hidden passage behind one.”  
“Kim, I highly doubt---“  
Kim tilted one portrait… and suddenly a hidden door opened!  
“What’s going on in there?!” Chumley’s voice crackled.  
Kim tilted the picture back, having the door shut. “We need a way to distract him…” she whispered.  
Puggsy looked around, noticing a camera up in the right-hand corner of the room. He snapped his fingers and took out Fangs’ phone, the Pokemon GO app still running. “I’ve got an idea. Biff, help me up!” he whispered.  
Biff lifted Puggsy onto his shoulders, and the short-teen attached the phone-screen towards the camera.  
On the monitor, there was still a view of the room… but suddenly a few Pokemon appeared! “What in the world…? By Jove, there’s odd little creatures in that room!” Chumley exclaimed.  
“(Quick, Kim, now!)” Puggsy said, and Kim tilted the portrait. While the villain was flabberghasted at how a Charmander suddenly appeared in the room, the teens snuck out through the passage, the doorway automatically closing behind them.  
The passage led them to a trophy room, full of stuffed game--- some not even animals. They passed by a hood of an orange buggy, its eye-like headlights having X’s in them; a mechanical fox dressed like a pirate; a tiger sitting in a wagon; and a funny-looking bear encased inside a TV.  
“Anyone else feel we’re in the presence of a very disturbed man?” Kim gulped.  
“What tipped you off?” Puggsy scoffed.  
“C’mon, we have to hurry and find Fangface!” Biff ordered. “Lord Chumley probably has traps all over this manor, so he’ll probably focus more on hunting him than worrying about us,”  
“I’ll go find Fangface--- you two make sure Lord Chump doesn’t get a chance to start his game!” Puggsy said, taking off.  
“Pugs, wait! This place is loaded with traps! And you don’t even know where the basement is!” Kim pointed out.  
Puggsy stopped by a random torch on the wall. “Kim, if there’s one thing I’ve learned about old houses, it’s that whenever there’s a trap…” he pulled on it, and a trap-door opened beneath him! “…they normally lead to the basemeeeEEEEEEEENT!”  
Biff and Kim rushed over, but the trap-door shut. “Well… looks like it’s up to us,” Biff sighed.  
“C’mon, we don’t have a moment to lose!” Kim urged, and together they went to search the mansion.  
Unbeknownst to them, Lord Chumley caught on to the trick and changed cameras, finding how the teens split up. “So, that’s their angle, then? Well, let them explore my traps--- my hunt will not go undeterred.” He said to himself, grabbing his rifle and heading down to the basement.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Dinsmoore led Fangface to a vault door. Upon being pushed through, the werewolf ended up sliding down a slanting staircase, before there was nothing beneath him and he went into a freefall. He landed in the middle of the maze. “Ooh, ooh, I’ve been in dodgeball games that hurt less!” he muttered, standing up and brushing himself off.  
Looking around, he found himself surrounded by walls built 100-ft high. Cautiously he walked on, keeping his senses sharp. Around the corner, he saw a catwalk that crossed over a pit of spikes. Carefully he began to cross it… but the second he did, the bridge began to collapse! Acting fast, the werewolf ran at great speed to reach the other side before he could drop.  
It was more than a test of speed though, as the spikes down below were suddenly launched upward, trying to impale him! One of them knocked out the bridge a few feet in front of him, and the rest began to plummet, the werewolf falling with it!  
Thinking fast, Fangface leaped onto the side of one of the spikes, his sharp claws piercing the metal as he hung on; the spike then began to shoot downward at a rapid rate, forcing the werewolf to jump to another. It seemed all the spikes were beginning to fall back down, and he quickly leaped from one to the other until he reached the edge, jumping off the final spike that was 20 feet away.  
He barely made it, digging his claws into the metallic wall and climbing upward. The spikes then began to shoot up again, and he rushed, making it onto the edge and jumping away as all the spikes zipped upward.  
He didn’t have time to catch his breath, however. Even though he was on solid ground, spikes appeared out of the side of the wall, closing in on him! “Ooh, ooh, I hate this cliché!” Fangface stammered as he shot down the lane. He looked ahead, finding that the walls were beginning to close in already!  
Looking upward, he saw that the spikes only led up so far; jumping, he clung to a bare wall and hastily climbed onto the top, just as the spikes collided with each other.  
“I have to admit, I didn’t expect you to make it through the first part,” Chumley’s voice crackled over a speaker.  
“Grrr, shows how much YOU know…” Fangface sneered. He looked around, seeing that the whole area was a maze of sorts. “Quite a playing field you’ve got here. Where do you get your equipment, Dexter’s Lab?”  
“We’ll see what you have to say as you continue through my maze of traps,”  
Fangface crossed his arms. “Through it? Ha! I’m already on top of it!”  
“Yes… but you may want to get down--- now!” Pushing a button, Lord Chumley had lasers shoot out of the walls!  
“YIKES! WHOA! AUGH!” The werewolf dodged and ducked. One laser shot a hole in his cap, while another grazed the top of his muzzle; he fell backwards, landing on a new lane. “Geez, and I thought Soccer Moms were brutal!”  
The floor he was on began to move just then, and he heard a crushing sound. Looking ahead, he saw a large metal weight slamming onto the conveyor belt!  
Fangface tried to run from it, but the treadmill’s speed only picked up! He couldn’t jump on the walls this time, he knew. When he was close to the crusher, he leaped--- only his tail got crushed. “YEOW!” he picked it up, giving it a shake and having it pop back into shape. “I’m gonna feel that in the morning…”  
There was a buzzing sound, as saw-blades were sticking out of the walls now. Gasping, he ducked them, but more shot out below and he had to jump to avoid them; more shot out at the top and he had to bend back to avoid them. Again they shot out in the middle, and he twisted to get away, his arm getting sliced.  
After the saw-blades came a rolling-log with spikes on it, lifting up and down during its rotation. Fangface had to time himself quick, jumping over it--- though his leg got scraped. He managed to land on stable ground once more. “…Now I know how James Bond feels,”  
He paused just then, hearing a familiar yell.  
Looking upward, he caught a glimpse of a shaft in the wall opening up, and a familiar shape fell into a distant part of the maze.  
Fangface’s eyes widened. “Puggsy!”  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
“Oof!” The short teen grunted when he hit the metallic floor after his fall. The impact left him feeling paralyzed.  
He didn’t have time for a slow recovery, however, as he heard the sound of metal scraping against metal behind him. Looking over, he saw a series of axes chopping downward along the walls… and there were a few right above him!  
Gasping, Puggsy forced himself onto his feet and took off running.  
Suddenly the path before him slanted, and he found himself sliding downward towards a pit of water… which wouldn’t look so bad if there wasn’t an electric rod in the middle! Puggsy tried to stop himself, but the ground was too slick; bracing himself, he pushed off at the last second, gripping onto the edge on the other side and pulling himself up.  
“What kind of animals does this guy hunt?!” Puggsy sputtered, running onward. He began to call out. “Fangface! Where are ya?!”  
“Puggsy…! Over here…!” his friend hollered, but his voice echoed off the walls, and he sounded distant.  
“Keep talking! I’ll find ya!”  
Up in his booth, Lord Chumley twirled his mustache. “Oh… I’m afraid you won’t be that lucky, boy.” He chuckled to himself, pulling a lever.  
There was the sound of gears spinning and chains rattling. Both friends paused.  
In a not-so-distant part of the maze, a cage door went up… and out stepped a giant, metallic beast; it had the horns of a bull, the face of a dragon, arms like a gorilla’s, and legs like a lion’s. It’s tail was like that of a giant mace. It let out a metallic screech.  
“…I don’t know what that is…” Puggsy was saying.  
“…and I don’t want to find out!” Fangface concluded at the same time. He ran down the lane. “Pugs! Wherever you are, hang on!”  
Puggsy heard his friend’s echo and ran onward. “You hang on! I’m coming for ya!” he hollered.  
Unbeknownst to the two friends, they were on the other side of a wall, going in opposite directions!  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Meanwhile, Biff and Kim frantically searched the halls for anything that could help their friends. Biff was trying to contact the police, but his phone’s signal was jammed.  
“Biff! I found something!” Kim said, finding a stairway that led downstairs.  
“Careful. There’s no telling what kind of traps he might have---“ Biff whispered as they cautiously made their way downstairs…  
…just as the steps slanted into a slide. “…Go figure.” Kim muttered, before they slid downward.  
Up ahead, a trap-door opened at the bottom… and from the smoke that was coming out, it was clear it wouldn’t lead to anything good!  
Biff looked over the edge. “Roll off!” he called, and the two twisted their bodies over the edge of the stairs, landing on a hard floor--- well, he did. Kim landed on his back. “…ow… remind me to see a chiropractor after this…”  
Kim helped him up, and they peered around the room. There were a series of monitors along the walls, showing their locations. “So that’s how he found us. He has cameras planted everywhere!” she gasped.  
“Talk about access… How can he afford all this?” Biff wondered. He paused, seeing one monitor giving a view of Fangface. “Look!” he zoomed in on it.  
Kim gasped, watching as Fangface was racing through a maze; spears were shooting out of the walls, the werewolf dodging to the best of his ability. On the screen next to it, Puggsy was trying to avoid lasers that were shooting down at him--- one singing his shoulder. When he turned the corner… a boxing-glove shot out the wall and punched him!  
“We’ve got to find a way to deactivate these traps!” Kim said, looking at the dashboard. “Or at the most help them escape!”  
“You won’t be doing either, I’m afraid.” Came the voice of Dinsmoore, as the butler was suddenly upon them; in his hand was a crossbow. “Terribly sorry, but every time one of Lord Chumley’s plans go astray, my chances of retirement grow scarce.”  
“You’re going to be going into intensive care if you don’t free our friends!” Biff snapped. He gasped as Dinsmoore aimed his crossbow at his throat.  
“I would suggest you watch your tone--- this arrow is laced with cobra venom. All I’d have to do is prick you and your fate would be sealed,”  
“Please, we just want to help our friends! This goes against all moral judgment!” Kim retorted.  
“Lord Chumley has no interest in morals, so long as he gets his trophy. Even if he did, there is no way to shut off the traps--- they are all motion-sensors, activating the moment someone enters part of the maze. Unless the power was shut off, the only safe point is the center of the maze… that is, until Lord Chumley enters for the hunt.”  
“We’ll see about that… DUCK!” Biff threw his cellphone at Dinsmoore, ducking down with Kim as the butler accidentally shot of the arrow, which crashed through one of the screens. Kim then took this chance to kick Dinsmoore in the face, taking the bow away from him, and the two locked the butler inside a closet.  
“So the only safe point is the center of the maze… if only we could tell them!” Kim said.  
“Dinsmoore! What’s going on out there?!” came Lord Chumley’s voice.  
The two ducked down as the hunter walked out of another room. Moving quick, they snuck inside and saw it was a control room that gave a view of the maze, with a microphone on the dashboard; on a radar were dots indicating Fangface and Puggsy’s location… and a bigger dot moving near them.  
Kim shut and locked the door. “What do we do?”  
“We’ll have to guide them to the center… but how will they get through all those traps?” Biff asked.  
“We can shut off the power! Dinsmoore said that would do it!”  
“But then how would we guide them? We can’t call them,”  
Kim walked over to the mic. “Then we’ll have to give them some directions,” she turned it on. “Fangface! Puggsy! Can you hear me?”  
Down in the maze, Puggsy and Fangface looked up. “Kim!” they both exclaimed--- Puggsy was wall-hugging his way across a chasm, and Fangface was tangled up in a net.  
“Listen to me very carefully--- we’ve found a safe point, and we’ll give you directions… but once we do, we’ll have to shut off the power so you can avoid the traps!”  
“A-Alright! Hold on!” Puggsy made his way across. “I’m ready! Where do I go?”  
“Fangface, are you ready too?”  
Fangface pried his arms free, and out of his cap pulled out a notebook and pencil. “Ready!”  
“Fangface, go north and turn left, make two rights, another left, another right, and you’ll reach the center. Got that?”  
“Got it!”  
“Puggsy, make a right, turn left three times, make two rights, another left, two more rights, and you’ll be there.”  
“Gotcha,” Puggsy answered.  
“Good luck guys--- and be careful! Something else is in there!” Biff called. With that, he shut off the power to the maze.  
Outside the room, Lord Chumley had freed Dinsmoore from the closet. “…You told them the safe point was the center, correct?”  
“Yes, sir.” Dinsmoore answered.  
The hunter chuckled. “Perfect…” he then walked through a secret door, making his way into the maze. “Take care of those pesky teens, I’ll be on a hunting trip,”  
“Very well, sir.”  
Dinsmoore broke into the control room… but the teens were gone! He peered in, searching for them--- only to get tackled from behind. “I knew someone would break in,” Kim said, while checking to make sure Chumley wasn’t nearby.  
“How…?!”  
“This isn’t our first rodeo, you know.” Biff scoffed, as the teens this time tied him to a chair and locked him inside a closet once more. “And stay there!”  
The butler only sighed. “I really should request a raise in salary for this…”  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Meanwhile, Fangface was nearing the center of the maze.  
Unbeknownst to him, Lord Chumley was lying in wait with his rifle; through the scope, he aimed for the werewolf’s face. “That’s it… just a little further,” the hunter whispered to himself.  
The center of the maze was a massive cage. Once Fangface was trapped, he would have no trouble in shooting the werewolf.  
Fangface paused just then, sniffing the air. The hunter flinched--- had the beast sensed him?  
“Ooh, Pugs is nearby!” the werewolf said to himself. Rather than heading straight for the center, he scaled the wall to catch up with his friend!  
With the werewolf running out of his range, Lord Chumley cursed to himself. “Blast it!” he hissed; there was a low growling not too far off, and the hunter chuckled. “No matter… they will be forced to return here in time… unless my mechanical ‘pet’ subdues them first.”  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
With Puggsy… he was a bit lost. “Was it two lefts then two rights?” he muttered to himself. It was difficult to see in the dark, even though he was thankful all the traps had been deactivated.  
He heard a sound just then, coming up from behind him. The ground shook as it came closer. “Fangface…? Please let that be you…”  
He turned around…  
Seeing the Mecha-Beast, glaring down at him.  
“…It’s not Fangface,” Puggsy said to the audience, then let out a scream and took off running! The Mecha-Beast let out a roar and chased after him!  
Puggsy ran as fast as he could, but the Mecha-Beast was upon him in no time flat. It grabbed him by the ankles and swung him around, before throwing him down the lane and into a wall, leaving a body-shaped dent! It roared and pounded its chest, then got on all-fours, pawing at the ground for a moment before charging!  
The short teen slumped to the ground, shaking off his daze just in time to see the Mecha-Beast was about to ram him! He looked left and right, but found he was at a dead end! Fearing this might be the end, he got on his knees and quickly began to make peace with his maker. “LordinheavenhallowedbeThynameThykingdomcomeThywillbedone---“ he was whimpering.  
Right when the beast was about to impale him with its horns, two furry hands reached down and pulled Puggsy out of harm’s way! The creature slammed into the wall, its horns stuck. Puggsy opened his eyes and found himself hoisted in the air by Fangface! “Ole!” the werewolf exclaimed. Pushing off the wall, he leaped over the creature, and the two made a break for it.  
“Boy am I glad to see you.” Puggsy asked once they rounded a corner. He saw a few gashes and bruises on the werewolf. “You alright?”  
“I’m fine--- but I’d worry more about yourself!” Fangface said, seeing his friend was no stranger to the traps himself.  
There was another metallic screech, as the Mecha-Beast pried loose and leaped on top of the walls, its radar-eyes zeroing in on the duo. Its jaws opened and breathed out fire, almost setting the two aflame!  
“Forget about me--- let’s just find a way outta here!” Puggsy yelped, and the two ran on.  
The beast wouldn’t let them get far, however, as its arm shot out and caught the shorter teen by the arm. “Pugs!” Fangface gasped, then leaped and attacked the creature. Puggsy was tossed aside as the mechanized-monster fought the werewolf, and to Fangface’s chagrin its strength outmatched his!  
Puggsy looked around, then saw a discarded spear from one of the traps. Grabbing it, he ran forth and jammed it into the crevice of the creature’s leg, making sparks shoot out. The Mecha-Beast roared and dropped Fangface. “C’mon!” Puggsy pulled the werewolf to his feet and they ran.  
After running in a few zig-zags, the two stopped to catch their breath in a small gap.  
“What’s the matter, ol’ boy? Is my pet too much for you?” Chumley called. The two looked up, seeing that the hunter was sitting atop the maze a few lanes off. Thankfully, they were out of sight so he couldn’t shoot the werewolf. “How about this: Come to the center and surrender yourself, and I’ll call it off--- your friend will go free, unscathed… well, less scathed than he already is.”  
“Nothing happening, ya Colonel Mustard Knock-Off!” Puggsy shouted back, flinching as he felt pain in his arm--- apparently the creature managed to pull it out of its socket. He turned to Fangface. “You’ve got to take that guy out, Fangface--- otherwise this wild hunting-spree won’t stop!”  
They paused, hearing the creature lurking a few lanes away. “But…” The werewolf whispered, contemplating the hunter, the Mecha-Beast, and the injured state his friend was in. “I can’t go out there!”  
“Don’t back out on me now! Just sneak-attackify that jerk, force him to call off that mechanicalized monster, and---“  
“That’s not what I mean!” Fangface froze, hearing the beast not too far off. “I can’t fight! If I go out there… I won’t be able to protect you,”  
Puggsy stared at him for a moment. Normally, Fangface was ready to rush into a fight in a winner-take-all manner, not holding back for anything… Of course, normally they had more of an advantage, and from the state the two of them were in, there was little chance either of them would make it on their own.  
A plan formed in his mind, and he stood up, climbing on Fangface’s back. “Then… we’re doing this together!” Puggsy pointed ahead. “Go!”  
Fangface gulped, but ran forth, carrying his friend. Suddenly bullets started flying at them! “Ooh! Ooh! I feel like I’m in a firing range!”  
“Agh!” Puggsy gasped, as a bullet hit him in the side. The werewolf paused a beat, but his friend urged him forth. “Don’t stop, keep running!”  
There was another roar, as the monster was running closer. Fangface looked ahead, seeing a large, familiar chasm up ahead. “I’ve got an idea! BIFF! KIM! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, TURN ON THE TRAPS!”  
“Are you crazified?!”  
“Just trust me! DO IT! QUICK!”  
There was a pause…  
The lights came back on, and suddenly spikes stuck out of the wall. This time, Fangface was ready and ran forth. Behind him, the Mecha-Beast was catching up to them… only to get a few spikes slammed into it. With its thick metallic body, the spikes only impaled it so far.  
Fangface then leaped over the edge (Puggsy screamed and shut his eyes), and grabbed onto the wall. The Mecha-Beast ended up running over the edge, falling towards the pit of rising spikes. Fangface jumped on its back and ran across it, before once again leaping from spear-to-spear until he reached the other side.  
“Pugs! We made it! This is where I started! BIFF! KIM! SHUT IT OFF NOW! Ooh, ooh, how’s that for quick-thinking, Pugs?” Fangface exclaimed as the traps were shut down again… though his friend was silent. “…Pugs? Pugs?”  
His friend was trembling, pale as a sheet. “NEVER. DO THAT. AGAIN.” Puggsy gasped hard, releasing his hold on the werewolf and plopping to the ground… then flinched and rolled in pain. “AGH! F---- fudge! My back!”  
“P-Pugs? What’s wrong!?” Fangface checked… and gasped. One of the spears from the gap managed to slice his friend’s back, blood trickling out. “Oh---! Pugs! This is my fault… I’m sorry!”  
“No… it’s fine… it’s not your fault…” Puggsy did a double-take, pointing ahead. “IT’S HIS!”  
There was a gun-click as Lord Chumley had his rifle aimed at the werewolf. “Good show, Fangface… But I believe this is where our game comes to an end.” The hunter said.  
“Fangface---!” Puggsy tried to stand, but his wounds shot pain through his body. “G-Get behind me…!”  
“Oh, give it a rest, you runt. You should have known from coming in here that there was no chance of success!”  
“How’d you get in here, anyway?!” Fangface asked, hoping to stall the hunter long enough to think of a plan.  
“Oh please, you honestly think I’d reveal that? …*sigh* Well, seeing as you’ll die in a moment, I suppose a little secret-sharing is fine. The moment the traps were shut off, I went through a passage that brought me straight to the center. I’m sure your friends are hearing this and will be on their way… but you’ll be dead before they get here.” He aimed his rifle. “Now, any last words before you become my next trophy?”  
“I have one!” Puggsy spoke up, and held up a picture of the sun. “Fangface! Look!”  
Fangface looked, and in a whirlwind changed back into Fangs. “W-What happened? Where am I--- OW!” the lanky teen fell to his knees. “Agh, my whole body hurts! Pugs! What happened?! Did Biff sign us up for gym memberships again? …PUGS?!” he gawked at the state his friend was in. “What-what-what… What happened to you?!”  
“We’re in a maze with a crazified game-hunter… but he can’t hunt humans! Not much of a challenge, is it?!”  
Fangs blinked. “…I’m still lost.”  
“Oh, nice plan! Except you forgot there are moons lined along the walls!” Lord Chumley scoffed. “The moment your friend changes back, he’s as good as shot!”  
“Change back into what--? Guh!” Fangs began to ask, looking at the walls--- but was quickly yanked down, his face turned towards Puggsy.  
“Fangs, keep your eyes closed and start running! This guy is out to shoot ya!”  
“W-Why me?! I’m not an animal! What do I look like, a monkey?! …don’t answer that.”  
“It’s because… you’re a werewolf! It’s a long story, I’ll explain later--- just don’t look at the walls and get away from this creep!”  
“W-What if he hurts you?!”  
“I’ll be fine! Go!”  
“N-No way! I’ll get lost… and… and it’s not worth leaving my best-friend behind!”  
“Fangs, now’s not the time to be loyal!”  
“Oh, for gosh sakes!” Chumley aimed his gun. “Forget it… I’ll just stage your deaths as a hunting accident. Do say hello to my mother-in-law!”  
Fangs and Puggsy gasped, clinging to each other in fright---  
*THWACK!*  
“Oof! What the blue blazes---?!” Lord Chumley sputtered as he had been hit… with a shoe.  
There was a fierce yell as suddenly he was tackled by Kim! “Don’t you even think of killing my friends you psychotic crumpet!” she snarled, hitting him with her other shoe. Repeatedly. In the face.  
Biff ran in, rushing to the duo. “Guys!” he gasped, seeing their state. “Don’t worry--- we’ll get you out!”  
“Thank goodness… how’d you get in here so fast?” Puggsy asked. “I figured that passage Chumley was yapping about would’ve taken a while.”  
“It’s like you said… we found a trap door. We slid right around the corner!” The leader paused, looking over. “Um… Kim? I-I think he’s unconscious now…”  
“Stupid, rotten, murdering, awful, heartless jerk-face!” Kim was savagely cursing, still beating the villain with her high-heel. “What is WRONG with you, hunting innocent people just for enjoyment, you insidious creep! Take this! And that! And this! And that!”  
“Kim… Um, Kim?”  
“L-Let her get it out of her system, Biff.” Puggsy coaxed.  
“…can we go to a hospital, now? I think my face is bleeding.” Fangs asked, touching the bridge of his nose and seeing blood on his fingertips. His eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out at the sight of blood.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Making sure Chumley was bound (and sporting enough bruises to look like a Dalmatian), the teens found the exit in the center. Finding there was a massive cage above, they managed to drop it on the villain, making sure there was no chance for escape while they found the exit. Once back upstairs they found a phone and called the police, who arrived within the hour with an ambulance.  
When the villain came to, he and Dinsmoore were in a jail-cell in a maximum-security prison. “Ah, you’re awake. Lord Chumley, you’ve been brought in on charges of kidnapping, attempted murder, hunting of endangered species, possession of unregistered firearms… oh, and you’re being audited for your taxes. You’ve been sentenced to life!” The chief of police told him. “Perhaps you’ll think twice before trying to kill someone for sport!”  
Lord Chumley sighed. “Well… it’s better than hanging from a jet-plane in Siberia,” he stated, trying to look on the bright side.  
“…I’m taking an early-retirement, sir.” Dinsmoore sneered.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
A pained howl echoed through the maze. Puggsy tried to run to it, but was stuck in place. “Fangface…?! FANGFACE!” he hollered, but feared he was too late---  
Puggsy shot up in his hospital bed, gasping--- then gasped in pain. His torso was bandaged, his arm was in a sling, he had stitches in a few places, and… well, everything hurt.  
Of course, he wasn’t the only one in pain. He looked over, finding that the pained howl came from a recently-transformed Fangface, who sported a few bandages and stitches himself… yet he was sitting on the floor. “Fangface? What’re you doing?” Puggsy asked.  
“Coming… to getcha… once the pain subsides…!” Fangface grunted. “Ooh, ooh, this sucks! I’ve got stitches on my face, my favorite cap is ruined, I can only see out of one eye, and whatever’s not bandaged is bruised!  
Puggsy arched an eyebrow. “What happened to your eye?”  
“Um, don’t you remember?! That giant monster sliced me real good with its claws!” There was a pause, as his friend only crossed his arms, unconvinced. “…*sigh* Alright, I freaked out during surgery, ran out, tripped, and my face hit a doorknob.”  
“YOU freaked out during surgery? Hah. Normally you only do that when… you’re Fangs.” Puggsy looked at him. Fangface was still human when they were brought into the hospital… “Wait… do you know…?”  
Fangface nodded. “Yeah. …I kinda sorted out everything when they put me under the knock-out gas. Kinda trippy, talking to a different part of yourself while surrounded by tye-dye colors.”  
“Um, yeah… How’s he--- how are ‘you’ taking it?”  
“…Well, ‘I’ think it’s all a side-effect from the anesthesia, so… chances are I’ll just forget about it.” He rested a hand on Puggsy’s shoulder. “So, remind me later, okay?”  
“Sure,” Puggsy let out a heavy sigh. “Man… this was a nightmare… For a split second, I almost thought you were a goner!”  
“Tch, you know me, Pugs--- I never give up a fight! …Except when you were in danger. For a moment… I considered giving in, just so you could get out.”  
The short teen looked at the werewolf, stunned. “Fangface…”  
“Well, can ya blame me?! Being shot and stuffed would be better than losing a best friend!”  
Puggsy crossed his arms, looking down at his blankets. “Yeah… well… it wouldn’t be worth living if I let ya get murdified (not like that nut-job would let us live, anyway…)”  
Fangface rubbed his back. “At least we made it out… thanks to you.”  
Puggsy blushed. “C’mon, you got us through those traps and destroyed that mecha-monster…”  
“So we had each other’s backs, just like always. That’s what matters, right?”  
“Heh heh, right.” Puggsy let the werewolf pull him into a hug--- and they both flinched. “Agh, ow---“  
“Ouch, ouch… okay, hugging can come later.”  
“Right. Lets get some sleep,”  
Fangface nodded, turning back to his bed… seeing a portrait of a sunset above his bed. He once again transformed back into Fangs. “Huh? Why am I in a hospital…? Pugs! What’s been going on? I’ve been having these weird dreams where we’re in a maze, a-and I was talking to this weirdo werewolf who said he was me, which was confusing, and… and… what happened to us?!”  
Puggsy sighed. “It’s a long story… I’ll tell ya in the morning.”  
“Okay…” Fangs limped over to his bed, lying down. “…Hey, Pugs?”  
“Yeah?”  
“…You still have my phone, right?”  
Puggsy froze. In the chaos, Fangs’ cell-phone was left back in the manor! “Um… I’ll buy you a new one.”

The End.


End file.
